


恶作剧者

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 格兰芬多六年级和七年级的学生决定对霍格沃茨的其他三个学院恶作剧，将他们的风范流传给后人。如果行动的领导之一金妮·韦斯莱不得不为全队做出牺牲，那该怎么办?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	恶作剧者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prankster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644071) by Slytherinjunkie20. 



“好了，我们都准备好了吗？”金妮问迪安和西莫。

“你傻了吗？我们当然都准备好了。”西莫说，举起两桶腐烂的凤尾鱼。

罗恩和哈利站在格兰芬多公共休息室的入口处，上空飘着五十多个垃圾袋。每个垃圾袋都装满了气球。每个气球里都有各种各样的黏液、闪粉或五彩纸屑。

赫敏、拉文德和帕瓦蒂站在教室中央，手里拿着大量的强力胶布、彩带、横幅、闪粉和干擦记号笔。

还有四个格兰芬多学生——朗尼、莉莲、塞德里克和帕特里夏，站在公共休息室的壁炉旁边，手里拿着韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的各种恶作剧和烟火。

纳威是出了名的笨手笨脚，他不许拿任何东西，而是帮助那些看上去需要帮忙的人。这样其他格兰芬多就会更加小心地使用他们的东西了。

所有人都打扮成了飞贼。他们穿着黑色长裤、黑色高领衣，用黑色帽子遮住了头发（这对两个韦斯莱来说尤其有用）。

“这也太麻瓜了！”拉文德叫道。

“却有魔法的转折。”迪安指出。

“我仍然不知道，大家——如果其他教授不同意怎么办？”赫敏咬着嘴唇问。

“拜托，赫敏！我提前给他们送信了！如果他们不喜欢，早就联系我了。”金妮说。

“我知道，只是……万一出了问题怎么办？”她说。

“赫敏，金妮去找校长帮助她实施计划了。他甚至确保肖像会让我们通过，还给其他学院施了轻度的睡眠咒语，这样我们就不会受到打扰。”哈利说。

“够了——就算弗雷德和乔治来策划这次活动，也不一定能有金好。如果我们被抓住了，我们可以按计划向每个人扔水球。”罗恩说，举起另一个装满黏液水球的垃圾袋。

赫敏叹了口气。“我想你们说得对——不过为了让我安心，我们能再确认一遍吗？”

“当然可以，赫敏。”金妮说，拿出她的记事本。

“我们将分成四人一组。西莫、塞德里克、帕特里夏和纳威——你们四个要去赫奇帕奇。你们将在那里挂起我们学院的大横幅，在每个宿舍门上放一桶凤尾鱼。别忘了对水桶施咒，这样宿舍里每个人头上都会落满凤尾鱼。

“赫敏、迪安、朗尼和莉莲——你们四个要去拉文克劳。你们要挂上我们的横幅。在那之后，你们专心地把我们最新配方的凡士林抹到女厕所的马桶上。一定要对凡士林施咒，这样他们每次清理时，它都会重新出现。一定要让拉文克劳的学生都不知道要怎么除掉它，赫敏。我还想让你们把烟火和厕所换水剂放进马桶里。

“哈利、罗恩、拉文德和我要去斯莱特林。在那里，我们将挂上学院横幅，把他们的家具变成红色和金色。我们会把我们的秘密魔药放入每个浴室的洗发香波和沐浴露中。希望魔药起作用，我们能得到我们想要的结果。

“我们要用气球把这三个学院的浴缸和淋浴间装满。你们别忘了对气球施咒，除非这些学院的人将它们戳破，否则它们不会飞走。还有什么问题吗？”

房间里鸦雀无声，所有人都摇了摇头。

“很好，现在打开你们的对讲机。在执行每个任务前，我希望队长可以去学院院长那里再次确认，以确保我们没有危险。你们完成任务时要通知我。结束之后，你们都要去大礼堂。在那里，我们要对格兰芬多的桌子上施一道保护咒，并挂上我们最后一条横幅。我们这就出去，让弗雷德和乔治感到骄傲吧！”

在一阵欢呼声之后，所有人都对自己的鞋施了缓冲咒，走进了霍格沃茨通风良好的走廊。

恶作剧行动的前一天晚上，大家就决定，如果要让罗恩和哈利完成斯莱特林的恶作剧，金妮就要去再次确认斯内普教授。

这一决定有两个原因。第一，哈利无法忍受斯内普，他最终会失去恶搞斯莱特林的机会。第二个理由与第一个理由相同，不过主语换成了罗恩。

由于地牢离格兰芬多的距离比其他学院都要远，所以在哈利、罗恩、拉文德和金妮出发的时候，赫敏和西莫已经第一个得到了执行计划的许可。

金妮离开其他人，朝斯内普的房间走去。虽然学校里的大多数人都不知道斯内普的房间在哪里，但是在邓布利多的帮助下，金妮知道了。它位于地牢的一个隐蔽之处，金妮甚至都不知道它的存在。她相信没多少人会穿过黑暗的走廊——哪怕是去亲热。

金妮走到门口后，按了臀部的按钮，说“到龙这层了。重复一遍，到龙这层了。结束。”

“别烧着了。”西莫在她的耳机打趣道。

金妮翻了个白眼。她把注意力放在手头的任务上，深吸一口气，敲了敲斯内普的门。

等待几乎使她发疯。她能隔着门听到愤怒的嘀咕声和越来越响的脚步声。

门终于开了，斯内普站在门口，阴沉地瞪着金妮。他在睡袍外面穿了一件长袍，头上戴着一顶睡帽。金妮瞥了一眼他的衣服，不禁注意到他的睡袍被勃起撑起来了。

金妮立刻抬头看向他的脸，很高兴走廊里的昏暗光线掩盖了她的脸红。

“你有什么事？你为什么来这里？米勒娃不知道怎么工作吗？”

“我只是来问问我们是否可以继续执行我们的任务。”金妮说，斯内普的问题让她感到困惑。

“你到底在说什么，韦斯莱？你是怎么找到我的房间的？”

“校长把你们的房间位置告诉了我。你没有收到我上周寄给所有院长的信吗？上面概述了我们今晚的任务。”金妮心里一沉。

“我不知道你在说什么，韦斯莱。现在告诉我到底是怎么回事？”

“但是你应该——邓布利多教授答应过，每个教授的邮箱里都会收到一封信。”金妮说。

“金——我们的胳膊累了。我们能走了吗？”哈利在她的耳机里问。

“你最好告诉我这是怎么回事，韦斯莱。”斯内普命令道。

金妮咬着嘴唇，迅速做出了决定。

“去吧，哈利。我可能会晚一点，”她轻声说。

“什么晚一点？我以梅林的名义发誓，韦斯莱，如果你不告诉我这是怎么回事，我就要把你和所有相关的人关禁闭！”

金妮深吸了一口气，向斯内普解释了她的计划。

她说完时，斯内普吼了一声。

“我可没时间给你收拾烂摊子，韦斯莱。让波特和其他格兰芬多学生停下。”斯内普命令道。

“求求你，斯内普教授，你必须让我们这么做！我们不希望漏掉任何学院。这一切都很有趣，等到毕业时就会消失的。”金妮恳求道。

“如果我准许了一项我必须善后的行为，我希望得到补偿。”

‘当然了，你这个油腻的混蛋——你毕竟是斯莱特林。’金妮瞪着他想道。

“你想要什么，斯内普教授？”金妮问。

“金，你到底在哪儿？我们需要另一个女生去浴室帮拉文德。”罗恩在她的耳机里说。

斯内普指了指他的勃起。

“如你所见，我醒来时遇到了一个小麻烦。如果你不想让我取消这个活动，我建议你赶紧解决我的问题。”

金妮满面通红。

“但是，教授——这样不对！这是违反规定的！”

斯内普耸了耸肩。

“没有补偿就没有任务。”

金妮的耳机又响了起来。

“金——怎么了？我们用不用把你从那个油腻的混蛋那里接回来？”哈利问。

金妮回头看了看斯内普。他面无表情地看着她。她不知道斯内普试图强迫她……取悦他，她是什么感觉。从道德和伦理上说，他的所作所为是错误的。

她甚至不知道她是否想对他做什么。如果她够聪明的话，她就应该去找邓布利多，请他跟斯内普沟通。

但是，金妮面对挑战从不退缩。而斯内普给了她一个终极挑战。

说真的，把斯内普口出来，然后回到队伍里去，这能有多难？

“好的，教授——我会做的。”金妮说。

斯内普低下头，朝金妮露出了坏笑。

金妮跪了下来，心里十分忐忑。

她按着臀部的按钮说：“不要担心我，伙计们。如果还有男孩有空，就继续执行B计划。”

“金，我今晚真的不想当女孩。”罗恩抱怨道。

“那就让哈利服用复方汤剂。”金妮恼火地说。

“你呢，金？你为什么不能来帮助我们？你没事吧？”哈利问。

“韦斯莱小姐？”斯内普不耐烦地说。

金妮用另一只手掀起斯内普的睡衣，开始抚摸他的勃起。

“我没事，哈利。斯内普只是让我清洗他的私人坩埚。”她说。

金妮切断对讲机，用另一只手按摩着斯内普的睾丸。

斯内普发出一声似叹息又似呻吟的声音。他的阴茎立刻渗出前精，流到了金妮的手指上。金妮利用它做润滑，继续揉弄着斯内普。

这种温柔的抚摸持续几分钟后，斯内普又提出了另一个要求。

“含进嘴里。”

金妮叹了口气，她知道她不可能像对待大多数十几岁男孩那样，给斯内普手淫就能脱身。

金妮凑近他的勃起，把顶端含进了嘴里。她吮吸着，咽下从顶端淌出来的液体。她用舌头舔了舔蘑菇头的下面。

斯内普伸手摘下金妮的飞贼帽。看到她挽起的红发，他皱起了眉头。他一挥手腕，金妮的头发散落在肩膀上——固定发髻的发夹掉到了地上。

斯内普将手伸进金妮的头发里，把她的脑袋压向他的阴茎。

金妮毫不犹豫地又吞进去许多。很快，她的整张嘴都被斯内普塞满了。令她惊讶的是，她喜欢他把她的脑袋这样压向他自己。

金妮的顺从让斯内普呻吟起来，开始更狠地在她口中抽插。

金妮只能跪在那里，让斯内普对她为所欲为。他的前精更快地流进了她的喉咙。阴茎上的血管摩擦着她的脸颊内侧。

“哦——哦，天啊，韦斯莱。”斯内普喘息着，臀部动得更快了。

如果金妮说斯内普这么用力操她的脸，她还没有湿，那她一定是在撒谎。

事实上，她已经湿透了。她的小穴在抽动，她只想把手伸进裤子里抚摸阴蒂。

斯内普低头看着金妮，看到金妮将他含在口中，抬头看着他，他的阴茎更硬了。他的睾丸一阵刺痛，他知道他很快就要射了。

金妮的耳机又响了起来，她能听到里面传来的低沉笑声。几秒钟后，她听到了自己的声音。

"梅林的睾丸，金，你的屁股和胸部这么大，你是怎么走路的？"

金妮摇了摇头，结束了对斯内普阴茎的吮吸。

斯内普虽然不想让金妮的嘴离开他，但他还是松开了手。虽然他的道德水平很低，但他不是那种逼迫女人取悦他的人。

不过这并不意味着他马上要射精时，金妮停止给他口交，这事不让他生气。

“谁喝了复方汤剂？”金妮问，低头看着地板。

一阵闷笑之后，金妮才听见哈利的声音。

“罗恩。”哈利笑着说。

“你以为迪安为什么和她在一起那么久，罗恩？”西莫嘲笑道。

“迪安怎么会知道我妹妹哪里大？”喝了复方汤剂的罗恩问。

“喂，伙计，不是那样的。”迪安紧张地说。

“真的吗，迪安？万圣节舞会那晚在天文塔是怎么回事——”

“闭嘴，西莫！”金妮厉声说。

“你完蛋了，托马斯。”罗恩吼道。

“噢，梅林的胡子！真是多谢你了，西莫。”迪安说。

“闭嘴，迪安！罗恩！三个学院的任务都完成了，金妮。我们要去大礼堂了。”拉文德插嘴说。

“好吧——斯内普一放我走，我就去那里找你们。”金妮说。

“他还没放你走吗，金？”赫敏问。

“我没事。他就是很难缠。我要赶紧完成我的任务。如果我没到大礼堂，你们就先动手吧。”

再次切断对讲机后，金妮抬头望向斯内普，他脸上阴沉的表情让她瑟缩了一下。

“我本想让你把我口出来。不过因为你在我快要射出来时停了下来，和你亲爱的波特说话，我现在有更多要求了。”

“我没什么可给你的了，斯内普。快让我给你口完，然后我就走了。”金妮说。

斯内普抓住金妮的胳膊，把她拽了起来。他拉着她走进他的卧室，在她耳边低声说：“你有很多能够给予的，韦斯莱——而我要将其夺走。”

斯内普私人房间的门在她身后关上时，金妮感到她的小穴在抽动，胃也沉了下来。

她所在的地方似乎是他的起居室。壁炉前的绿色地毯上放着两把靠背椅，中间有一张桌子，上面堆满了纸。壁炉架上放着许多玻璃瓶，她猜里面装的是烈酒。

金妮没有机会仔细观察，因为斯内普立刻拽着她穿过了房间。

“来吧。”斯内普说，走到了起居室另一端的门口。

金妮叹了口气，跟上了斯内普。

房门那边是一间点着昏暗蜡烛的卧室。

斯内普摘下睡帽，脱掉睡袍，将它们扔在地上。

昏暗光线映出了他的白皙身体。金妮不得不承认，他看起来还不错。他身上有几处伤疤，胸口、腹部和腿上有些毛发。

他的阴茎仍然硬邦邦的，在他身前晃动。

金妮终于看向斯内普的脸时，他正在坏笑。

她很庆幸房间里灯光昏暗，因为他的坏笑让她脸红了。韦斯莱脸红看起来都很糟糕。

斯内普抱起胳膊，严厉地看了金妮一眼。

“脱衣服。”

斯内普命令的语气让金妮觉得全身都在悸动。

她把黑色跑鞋连袜子一起脱了下来。金妮把鞋子放在一边，专心地脱着牛仔裤。她用发抖的手指解开裤子，拉下拉链，慢慢褪下臀部。在她的教授面前露出她的粉色丁字裤有点尴尬，不过在学校走廊里给他口交也很尴尬。如果将这两件事相比，金妮认为脱衣服也没什么。

接着，金妮将上衣拽过头顶，跟裤子一起扔在地上。配套的粉色胸罩遮住了她的乳房。

金妮停了下来，再次看向斯内普。斯内普站在那里，面无表情地盯着她露出的皮肤。

“解开胸罩。”他命令道。

金妮觉得小穴有些刺痛，她解开胸罩，和其他衣服扔到一起。

斯内普仔细观察着金妮的身体，什么也没说。他的眼神让金妮的身体燃起了欲望。

“脱掉内裤。”

“不行——我得用它固定对讲机，我需要和所有人保持联系。”

金妮突然对斯内普露出了坏笑。“除非你想让所有人都来到这里英勇地救我。你很清楚哈利、罗恩和赫敏会做出什么事。”

“我想那就只能这样了。上床。”斯内普说。

金妮将双臂抱在胸前，朝床上走去。这一切对她来说似乎很不真实。用嘴取悦斯内普是一回事，而真正与他上床则完全是另一回事。

她其实是在对他让步！恶作剧都已经准备就绪，金妮可以安全地离开，斯内普没法搞砸任何事情。

但是金妮不想离开。奇怪的是，她想和斯内普有始有终。她会不惜一切代价达到目的。

金妮爬上那张出奇舒服的床，仰面躺下。斯内普很快也爬了上来。

斯内普躺在金妮身边，用手抚摸着她的身体，她光滑的皮肤。他俯下身来，嘴唇轻轻与她相碰。他似乎害怕她会逃跑，试探地用舌头舔了舔她的嘴唇。金妮立刻浑身发热，对他张开了嘴。斯内普毫不犹豫地将舌头伸到了她嘴里。

这个吻是爆炸性的。斯内普是火焰威士忌和薄荷的味道。金妮以为这两种味道混合在一起不会很好，不过这似乎很适合斯内普。

斯内普一边吻她，一边用手抚摸着她的身体。斯内普的手落到金妮腿心时，她张开了腿。他的手指穿过她下体的毛发，找到了充血的阴蒂。

他开始慢慢地打着圈。他的触碰使金妮浑身涌起了强烈的快感。她轻声呻吟起来。

令她惊讶的是，她感觉到斯内普贴着她的嘴唇笑了起来。他一边用舌头侵略她的嘴，一边继续慢慢转动手指。

斯内普又爱抚了一阵她的阴蒂，然后终于来到了她的入口。他吻着她，同时将手指伸进她紧致的小穴里。他用手指在她体内抽插，他的呻吟盖过了她的呻吟。

“天啊，韦斯莱——你真湿。”

斯内普开始亲吻吮吸她的脖子，牙齿咬着她的皮肤。

金妮知道这样一定会留下吻痕，不过她此刻并不在意。她觉得肚子里那个温暖的结正濒临破裂边缘。

“噢，天啊，教授——别停！求求你别停！”她恳求道。

斯内普用拇指揉着她的阴蒂，手指动得更快了。

“你喜欢我用手指操你的小穴，对吗，韦斯莱？”他贴着她的脖子低声说。

听到他用低沉的声音轻声说出这样色情的话，金妮觉得她要死了。

金妮即将高潮时，斯内普把手指抽了出来。

金妮发出一声沮丧的呻吟。

“你为什么停下来？”她瞪着他质问道。

斯内普露出了坏笑。

”礼尚往来，韦斯莱小姐。希望你能学会，在一个人快要高潮时，永远不要停止任何性行为。这很令人沮丧，不是吗？”他问。

“对，你很清楚！你已经证明你的观点了。现在赶紧把事情做完吧。”金妮张开双腿，向他命令道。

“噢，别担心，韦斯莱——我打算做完的。”斯内普说。

斯内普覆在金妮身上，一只手撑在她的耳边，另一只手套弄着他硬邦邦的勃起。

金妮伸出手，将内裤拨到一边，以便让他进入。

与此同时，金妮和斯内普迎上了彼此的目光。

令她惊讶的是，斯内普似乎在无声地请求继续的许可。

金妮咬着嘴唇，心里突然有些犹豫。但是她知道自己想要什么。她点了点头；她告诉他，他可以继续。

斯内普没有继续犹豫。他沉下臀部，将阴茎推进了她的体内。

金妮和斯内普都发出了一声呻吟。金妮将双腿缠上斯内普的细腰，双手抱住他宽阔的肩膀。

金妮觉得自己被撑满了。她看到了他的阴茎很长，但她没想到他这么粗。她永远也不会想到，这种粗度会让她感觉这么好。

“你的小穴又小又紧。”斯内普呻吟道。他闭着眼睛，喘着粗气。

金妮不知道他们这样过了多久，不过斯内普开始在她体内动起来时，她发现她其实不在乎。

纯粹的快感在她的全身蔓延。她扭动臀部迎合着他，竭力想让斯内普加快速度。

但斯内普仍然保持着不紧不慢的节奏。

斯内普需要放慢速度。他知道，如果他加快速度，一切都会在短得令人尴尬的时间内结束。

他不敢相信金妮看起来有多漂亮；她的红发散落在他的枕头上，美丽的棕色乳尖随着他的抽插上下跳动。

“教授——噢，天啊，教授，再用力！”

斯内普觉得很惊奇，她的声音竟然对他有如此大的影响，直接传到了他的睾丸。他加快速度，猛烈地撞进她的身体。

斯内普继续操弄金妮时，她的耳机又响了。

“说真的，金，你在哪里？”哈利问。

“该死，哈利！你总是这么不合时宜。”金妮沮丧地抱怨道。

金妮的双腿松开了斯内普的腰，这样她就能更容易摸到她的对讲机了。

斯内普继续在金妮体内抽插，用细长手指揉捏着她的乳头。

金妮用力咬着嘴唇，想让被快感冲击的大脑保持清醒。等她确定她终于能开口说话，而不用恳求斯内普更狠地操她时，她回答了哈利。

“我没事！你们完成任务就回公共休息室去。我马上就到！”金妮恼火地说。

金妮切断连接，再次将腿缠在斯内普的腰上。

“我操你的时候不许再回答波特。”斯内普命令道，加快了速度。

金妮糊里糊涂地同意了。她马上就要到了，即使邓布利多走进门来，她也不会在意。

他又俯下身去吻金妮，双手仍然揉捏着她的胸部。

他们全都浑身是汗，离释放不远了。

金妮听到耳机里发出一连串声音，但是她不在乎。她只在乎斯内普对她所做的事。

“噢……斯内普教授……噢，天哪……噢，天哪，我要到了！我要到了！”金妮叫道，双腿夹紧斯内普的臀部，指甲把他的肩膀都抓破了。

金妮拱起后背，发出一声尖叫，全身因为快感和狂喜而抽搐着。她什么也听不见；只能感觉到穴里的抽动。

斯内普感觉到金妮抽搐地夹紧他，也紧跟她到达了高潮，将精液射满了她的子宫。

结束之后，斯内普倒在了金妮身上。

金妮用手抚摸着斯内普的头发，望着天花板。

“金，我们现在就去找你！”恢复正常的罗恩在她的耳机里吼道。

金妮叹了口气，把斯内普从身上推了下去。

金妮用颤抖的双腿站起来，开始穿衣服。她召唤回走廊里的发夹和黑色帽子，戴在了头上。

斯内普一直看着她，懒洋洋地揉着变软的阴茎。

金妮盯着他看了许久，然后点点头。斯内普也冲她点了点头。

两人都明白发生了什么，也觉得没有必要再跟对方说什么。

金妮走出卧室，最后环顾了一下斯内普的房间，这时，她发现了一些有趣的东西。

两把靠背椅中间的桌子上放着许多论文和羊皮纸。最上面是她寄给所有老师的那封关于恶作剧的信。

“那个该死的混蛋。”金妮坏笑着想，难以置信地摇了摇头。

她没有回去质问斯内普，而是继续走出了房间。

她没有因为斯内普骗她跟他上床而生气，这让她觉得很奇怪。

事实上，她还想再次跟他上床。她的哥哥和他的看门狗朋友们还有几天就要毕业了，她相信在暑假和霍格沃茨的最后一年，她会有很多机会这样做。

**「完」**


End file.
